100 OneShots of Percy Jackson
by blessedbyartemis11
Summary: As the title suggests, this will be 100 various short stories tying loose ends, or following Annabeth and Percy on a simple day at the beach. It could be one of Travis or Connor's pranks, you never know! AUs may exist, or pairings you do not like. NOT PAIRING BASED.
1. Oneshot Challenge!

This is a story about one-shots on Percy Jackson; 100 One-shots of Percy Jackson

Of course, this story is dedicated to booklover98 who bumped me out of my writer's block (she is also doing this;100 Drabbles in the World of Percy Jackson) so I'll do this story as a warm-up for a serious re-writing of "Not So Streotype Daughter of Aphrodite" I have to change her from Mary-Sue to a portrayal of my BFF. These are the 100 chapters of the one-shots:

_**1. Introduction**_

_**2. Love**_

_**3. Light**_

_**4. Dark**_

_**5. Seeking Solace**_

_**6. Break Away**_

_**7. Heaven**_

_**8. Innocence**_

_**9. Drive**_

_**10. Breathe Again**_

_**11. Memory**_

_**12. Insanity**_

_**13. Misfortune**_

_**14. Smile**_

_**15. Silence**_

_**16. Questioning**_

_**17. Blood**_

_**18. Rainbow**_

_**19. Gray**_

_**20. Fortitude**_

_**21. Vacation**_

_**22. Mother Nature**_

_**23. Cat**_

_**24. No Time**_

_**25. Trouble Lurking**_

_**26. Tears**_

_**27. Foreign**_

_**28. Sorrow**_

_**29. Happiness**_

_**30. Under the Rain**_

_**31. Flowers**_

_**32. Night**_

_**33. Expectations**_

_**34. Stars**_

_**35. Hold My Hand**_

_**36. Precious Treasure**_

_**37. Eyes**_

_**38. Abandoned**_

_**39. Dreams**_

_**40. Rated**_

_**41. Teamwork**_

_**42. Standing Still**_

_**43. Dying-**_

_**44. Two Roads**_

_**45. Illusion**_

_**46. Family**_

_**47. Creation**_

_**48. Childhood**_

_**49. Stripes**_

_**50. Breaking the Rules**_

_**51. Sport**_

_**52. Deep in Thought**_

_**53. Keeping a Secret**_

_**54. Tower**_

_**55. Waiting**_

_**56. Danger Ahead**_

_**57. Sacrifice**_

_**58. Kick in the Head**_

_**59. No Way Out**_

_**60. Rejection**_

_**61. Fairy Tale**_

_**62. Magic**_

_**63. Do Not Disturb**_

_**64. Multitasking**_

_**65. Horror**_

_**66. Traps**_

_**67. Playing the Melody**_

_**68. Hero**_

_**69. Annoyance-**_

_**70. 67%**_

_**71. Obsession**_

_**72. Mischief Managed**_

_**73. I Can't**_

_**74. Are You Challenging Me?**_

_**75. Mirror**_

_**76. Broken Pieces**_

_**77. Test**_

_**78. Drink**_

_**79. Starvation**_

_**80. Words**_

_**81. Pen and Paper**_

_**82. Can You Hear Me?**_

_**83. Heal**_

_**84. Out Cold**_

_**85. Spiral**_

_**86. Seeing Red**_

_**87. Food**_

_**88. Pain**_

_**89. Through the Fire**_

_**90. Triangle**_

_**91. Drowning**_

_**92. All That I Have**_

_**93. Give Up**_

_**94. Last Hope**_

_**95. Advertisement**_

_**96. In the Storm**_

_**97. Safety First**_

_**98. Puzzle**_

_**99. Solitude**_

_**100. Relaxation**_

All of them will be in order and about either parallel PJO universe or to tie some loose strings. This won't be just about fluffy dovey pairings but all PJO series. If you are reading this, thanks and review to tell me what you think; what pairings you would want, but I will try to do most of MY ORIGINAL ideas. So sorry if I don't accept. I'll try to get the first chapter up soon;

Always, blessedbyartemis11


	2. Introduction

****Okay, this has been a long wait and I finally got around to do this. But here is the first chapter, it's not that long but here it is anyways, hopefully can get the next chappie up soon.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I am not a middle aged man. I do not own PJO. I do not own the challenge. I do own my writing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Chiron! A boy is at the border with Grover!" I gasped as the the woman dissolved into golden light. He had to be the one. The more logical side of my brain, the left, was scolding myself for thinking that again. But my right was rushing through plans, I was deep in thought, yet before I knew it a sigh let out by the border as the boy passed out. As I looked down, deep sea green eyes looked from under me, closing quickly. He was holding a black and white ragged horn. I couldn't believe it, almost no newbie could do that. He had to be the one, he had to be!<p>

"CHIRON!" Before I could even blink, a white flank was beside me.

"He must be the one, he must be," I said.

"Silence, Annabeth,"Chiron scolded. " He is still conscious. Bring him inside."

I lifted the boy up onto Chiron and carried Grover myself. Before long, Grover started to come around.

"_Bla-la-la! _I'm such a failure," Grover sniffed. I felt bad for the satyr, he didn't believe in himself.

Grover was sitting on a chair next to Percy. Grover was very self-conscious. Percy had been out for a day. He seemed semi-conscious sometimes. I smirked as I scraped drips with my spoon. It wasn't really surprising really, some kids were out for a week. I had to be careful how much ambrosia I gave him too.

"Of course not Grover, now help me feed him!" Grover sniffed again and spooned some ambrosia into the boy's mouth.

"Percy…his name is Percy," Grover moaned quietly.

"Okay then." All of a sudden, he started to stir and moan. Grover trotted out and muttered something about being awake. _Percy_ opened his eyes that were _green_. Eyes were usually an indicator of a parent, but I hadn't seen green before. Not any green, sea green. Eyes of the sea. It couldn't be. The son of Pasiphae. This may be disrespectful but I was assuming Zeus.

"What will happen at the winter solstice?" I demanded. Even if he was a newbie he had to know something!

"What?" Percy groaned quietly. I looked around, even Luke thought I interrogated the newbies too much. Someone might hear. But anyways, when we went to Olympus during the winter solstice, the gods have been tense. Something important was stolen, the best I could figure. Luke was touchy and different. But that was expected since…..the last quest Chiron had issued.

"What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" I knew this was stupid, asking _Percy. _But I knew that I couldn't give up, I was meant for a quest, and I wasn't too young or inexperienced!

"I'm sorry," Percy's words were slurred and slow, I knew he was going to drop soon. "I don't…"_ Know. _It was a typical answer. I sighed.

Someone knocked on the door. I stuffed Percy's mouth with pudding . I set down the spoon and opened the door. Argus nodded and motioned with his hands. All is eyes were wide open and alert. I left.

It had been a while since I had did regular activities and I just did them normally. I just couldn't think straight. I just thought about that powerful demigod, he must be the one, he _must_ be.

2 days passed. He woke up. I met him.

"You drool in your sleep," I had said to him. Somehow this time…I knew he must be the one.

He _is_ the one.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooh!<strong> **I can here Aphrodite giggling from here! Anyways, rate and review! aka R&R! I might get the next chapter up next week, we'll see.**

**~blessedbyartemis11**


	3. Love

**This was a really fun chapter to write, it really flowed to me, and I didn't really think this would fit anywhere else, I've had this idea for a long time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO** **or HoO or any characters or Aphrodite.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary<em>

_Love. It was a mysterious thing. I was always the representation of that. I have many aspects and my children have different ones. Some are lucky, like Silena and know the true meaning of love, something you can't put into words. Sometimes I'm put off to an average dope teen. But I am a goddess._

_I don't truly understand this sometimes. Love is hard to understand and believe in. But some experience it in its true form, not even my lovers do. I really like the quote 'Girls fall in love with what they hear, and Boys fall in love with what they see. That's why boys lie and girls wear make-up.' In this 21__st__ century, sometimes it is true. But when you find someone you know is true, let it free, if he/she loves you, he/she'll come back. Just like that awesome some 'The One That Got Away' by Katy Perry, I just love her songs!_

_Jo Rowling showed a concept of love in her books. I'm not that dopey, I do read. I really adore her books and I can't believe I'm saying this but, her books don't need a lot of romance! Speaking of books, Romeo and Juliet. Sigh. Such a tragic love story. Only is Percy knew what's in store for him. Oops, I can't say too much, I can't always rely on the Eros to protect my diary! Anyways, Romeo and Juliet, both were stong and both shattered from within. _

_It really is an interesting concept, that's why I am purest form of love, everyone has their own reality of perfect, or love. Even though I'm seen as not powerful, I restrict giving my children powers because a lot end up misusing them. I can be responsible you know! _

_No one really understands it, but I sometimes can't think about it. It's a little confusing. I do love myself and my daughter Piper will eventually understand love, maybe more than me. Tristen came close, he believed in me, truly, but he lives the line between gods and mortals. It breaks my heart. _

_People ask 'are you ever sad to know you have no true form?' The answer to that is simple really. I'm born from creation so really, I am creation, at least closer than any other god. That what makes me unique, I change for every person. For who I really am, I am actually pure. I am love. I see things in people too. My godly form is the best you can think of, all powerful, but for me, I am a lot more powerful than you think. _

_Do not underestimate love. It can twist someone's mind. Percy Jackson is just too cute! His fatal flaw makes him who he is, isn't it just cute? I'll have fun toying with him._

_Lots of Love,_

_Aphrodite_

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R! Two in one day, I'm on a roll! I just feel really inspired today. :)<strong>  
><em>


	4. Light

**REALLY in a writing mood, check out this story; _Avoiding Clichés Like the Plague_ . I love it, just search it up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or HoO not rich, not famous.**

* * *

><p>"No, no, no…hm…..how about ;<p>

_The Bronze Age owns all_

_Light fills the sky, bright as ever_

_But will one day fall_

How was that?" Apollo announced at a winter solstice meeting.

"How dare you predict the fall!" Zeus demanded. Apollo's eyes darkened, which was never heard of since he was a light carefree god. To see his blue eyes stormy frightened Zeus.

"I know all, see all, I am Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python but I forsee things hidden from the gods, and some forces older and more powerful have their rules restraining us seers. Just ask Phineas."

"That upstart! Almost as bad as Tantalus," Hera muttered. The gods and goddesses grumbled at the mention of Tantalus, the most despised mortal. But the sensible, Athena, Artemis, and surprisingly Aphrodite stood.

"Apollo, what do you speak of," Artemis asked.

Hestia, who was tending the hearth stood to full godly form.

"Artemis," She warned. "No one can change the future, even the gods."

"YES WE CAN! We are the all mighty, powerful," Zeus rambled.

"Oh shut it Zeus!" Hephaestus said. Ares sharpened his knife and started to get up.

"You need more cereal!"

"Oh quiet Demeter!"

"Mother!"

"Oh Hades…"

"Someone say my name?"

"QUIET!" Hestia stood to her full height, at 18 and stood towering over the Olympians. "The fall of the Age cannot be prevented but we can make it last and prosper." Apollo shrank back into his throne, wearing shades and turning up his iPod.

"Um…I'll tell you when I get something real important like the fall of the gods, okay?" Apollo said quietly.

"Yes, that would be well," said Hestia. "Now the issues of the Earth and finding Pan and the mortals." Hermes looked pained. Ares grinned as if sensing an incoming war. "We also have problems with the Romans. Octivian, who you all know-" Some grumbling. "-has been talking false prophecies." Everyone turned to Apollo, who unfortunately still. Artemis grabbed the sun glasses and all gods shielded their eyes.

A golden light enveloped the throne chamber. Apollo's eyes were brighter than anywhere else. In a flash, the light retracted into him. He was glowing gold, his body, but at a lower degree. And again, retreated until the light was gone.

His eyeballs were vibrating, pure gold. And again he came back to Earth, metaphorically speaking.

"Okay, the reign of Zeus will end in a few years," he said as casually as he could. He smiled but his eyebrows were furrowed so it looked forced and stiff.

The yell of Zeus echoed through Olympus. Irene came. Terror ensued.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R? <strong>


	5. Dark

**/slinks over to fanfiction after a year**

**uuuh hey guys. So I'm back, for the time being, with this story as my main priority. I enjoy writing short (emphasis on short) one-shots so here we go! I quite disliked the evil Chaos version of Dark, so I replaced it with this. Of course, this being uploaded after MoA came out ;_; Hope you don't hate me. R&R**

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

That's all they could see. Percy grasped for Annabeth, falling in front of him. _No, _he thought. He couldn't lose her, not now. It was dark everywhere, debris flying everywhere. The light above where they came from was already fading fast.

Percy enveloped Annabeth in his arms, hoping for the best. It was overwhelming. The hatred of monsters boiled up beneath them. Like a vacuum, everything was pulled down, and into the wrath of Tartarus. Rocks, metal, and bits of everything hit both of them all over their bodies.

They were born of a hero's fate, of 2 prophecies. Unlucky them. First the Titan War, and now they were stuck falling to find the Doors of Death. It seemed impossibly long, with Annabeth's ankle throbbing and the air sharp and cold.

Both shut their eyes hard and tried to relax. Was it possible to relax when falling to your doom? Percy hoped so. Percy's grip was lack, as he was knocked out by a particularly large boulder. Annabeth brushed his hair, hoping he didn't have a concussion.

Annabeth looked up, a mistake, as the power of fear concealed everything. _What to do...in this hell hole_, Annabeth thought bitterly. _Wouldn't Hera want to see their predicament now. _She wrapped her arms around Percy, hoping she wouldn't be knocked out. Her eyes were watering and the blackness was coming at an alarming speed.

_Please_, the prayer echoed, unheard, in the depths of Tartarus.


	6. Seeking Solace

**I do not own Percy Jackson. This is another short one but again, these are meant for small enjoyment!**

* * *

><p>"No, no, she can't be gone! She can't be!" Annabeth screamed. Campers gathered around the crest of the hill, and Luke kneeled down to the level of Annabeth.<p>

"Beth, she saved us, now c'mon let's get going," Luke said. He was struggling to find his words. Annabeth whimpered, tears glistening in her eyes. Luke sighed, and picked her up with ease heading towards the Big House. Grover followed dejectedly, tears threatening to fall.

"Thalia," Annabeth repeatedly whispered into Luke's shoulder, her eyes still wide with shock. "No, no, no, no, Thalia," she murmured even quieter.

"I got you kiddo," Luke tried to grin but turned it into a lopsided smile. Tears were flowing freely now, across his cheeks. Campers were here and there staring. _Brats, can't they see a girl is crying?_ Luke glared at them and they shrugged it off.

"Campers back to your activities!" Chiron stomped his hooves loudly. "You can stay in the Big House tonight...due to the circumstances." His eyes were sad and dark brown. Thalia couldn't be the first one he's seen on that hill, gone. The campers dispersed but they were obviously still talking about what had happened.

"...Daughter of Zeus..."

"What's that pine tree doing?"

"All three Kindly Ones!"

"Blah-ah-ah," Grover sniffled, "I'm a failure!"

"Man, we wouldn't have made it here if it weren't for you!" Luke exclaimed. _Maybe Thalia would have too if the gods cared, _Luke thought bitterly. "C'mon Annabeth, let's get you to the Big House." Annabeth was still sniffling and wrung her arms around Luke's neck. She sniffled and looked up.

"Don't leave me," she said with her puppy dog grey eyes. "Promise."

"Promise," Luke said with a half smile.


End file.
